Star Vs The Forces of Evil - The Many Adventures
by robertkellett
Summary: Star and Marco go on all kinds of adventures, so we tell them! Diving into all versions of our mess-up twins, we have adventures covering all genres.
1. Beach Madness - Wholesome Week 2

_**Soooo...you might wonder how I'm cranking out so many stories XD! Well, I love writing that's what! This collection of stories will be one-shots, starting off with a few for Wholesome Week and other projects I worked on but never got around to publishing. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Beach Madness – Wholesome Week Two**_

Ah, the beach. A place covered with sand that gets in your pants and all kinds of people splash in your face as you try to relax. But one group of rowdy teenagers stormed the beach…on a giant cloud? Why yes, Princess Star Butterfly is enjoying her summer vacation, coming off the defeat of Toffee and decided to have some summer fun!

"YIPEE!" Star hopped of her Cloudy and threw her towel on the ground, being bright blue with various star signs all over it. Wearing a simple bathing suit that covered most of her body, she took in the warm rays of the sun and relaxed. "Juuuussssst what I needed after a stressful few weeks. Wouldn't you say Marco?"

Her latino best friend threw himself on the ground, tired after carrying tons of stuff. Wearing blue trunks and sunglasses, the Earth boy was both excited and loathing this day. He _knew_ Star would cause havoc, but he also wanted her to have fun. "I agree…though why did _I get stuck carrying everything?!_ "

"Because you lost the bet Diaz?" Tom joked, wearing simple red trunks and special three-eyed sunglasses. "Seriously, I can't believe you still suck at ping-pong."

"Ease up on kid bro." Pete snickered, with him throwing a blue towel with a giant skull over his back. He wore a simple white tee-shirt and blue trunks, not wanting to 'scare the locals' for his lack of human skin…or organs. "I mean, you _did_ cheat."

"You boys done joking around yet?" Star pouted, with her three friends sighing. Marco threw his red towel down, having a giant fist in the center. Sitting next to his best friend, Marco finally relaxed, taking out a can of soda from the cooler he carried.

"Yeah, I'm good. Yo guys. Here." Marco tossed cans of soda to his bros, with them nodding thankfully. Everyone got relaxed, enjoying the warm summer weather. Marco was nervous though, as he knows Star has pale skin. "Let me put this up." Marco picked up a large umbrella, one he took with him. It had a large sun on the outside. Sitting under Star, she sighed contently, being thankful her best friend is taking care of her.

Tom snorted at the sight, with Pete lightly punching his arm. "What?"

"Let the love birds have their moment. I mean, they both went through a lot." Tom sighed, rubbing his neck. He was right alongside Marco and Star when fighting Toffee. The fight was…something else, with the demon nearly dying. Looking at Star and Marco smiling fondly at one another, he felt mild joy within him. Pete meanwhile, looked at the beach, feeling nostalgic for some reason. "This is nice…reminds me of when I was human bro."

"Really?" Tom takes a swig of his soda. "I mean, that's cool."

"Yep." The topic of his past is a sour one, so the two friends like to avoid it. Marco and Star meanwhile were laughing at various people at the beach.

* * *

"Look at that guy Marco! He has that ice cream cone falling over! Some blue dog keeps bugging him…" Star laughed loudly, with Marco only shaking his head with ammuzement. After a bad break-up with Jackie, he felt closer than ever toward Star. The boy even realized, he might like her back. Though this whole 'beach day' thing is too lift her sprit more than anything. Star noticed Marco staring at her, tilting her head slightly. "Uh…your face broken or something bud?"

"I'm fine! I was just noticing…" Marco tried thinking of something but oddly enough, he spotted Star's noise burning up. "Uh, you forgot to use sunblock?"

"What's that?" Star asked honestly, making Marco twitch his eyes. The boy spent a full hour bathing in sun-block to avoid the heat's rays, so walking into the sun _without_ that on?! That shocked the human boy. "Your face tells me this isn't good…"

Marco quickly got out two bottles of sunblock and showed it to Star. "We need to put this on you. Your skill will burn up!"

"Come on! I will be fiiiiiinnnnne." Star waved her hand but she noticed part of it glowing red. "Why is my hand red?"

"Sigh…just hold it out please." Star nodded, with Marco gently rubbing the cool sunblock on it. She blushed in response, feeling Marco's touch very soothing. "Good we caught that; don't want your hands to hurt. Gotta use that wand after all."

"Y-Yeah! Wait…what about my back and junk?" Star asked in confusion. Marco's face turned red and looked away.

"I mean, if you can reach, you can do that yourself. I think Janna is here, so maybe I could call her to help you out with this." Marco began to get up, with Star grabbing his hand. "Star?"

"You can put it on me buddy." They looked at one another, both blushing slightly. Marco felt confidence bubble up within him and leaned closer to Star. Slowly, he put the sunblock on her back, carefully avoiding her growing wings. Star felt her body go on fire throughout this, being surprised with how gentle Marco was being toward her. The boy though? He was both scared of his nerves acting up _and_ his demon best friend chucking a fireball in his direction. He kept his focus though, as after five tense minutes for the best friends, Marco finished.

"So, now you are good to go. Um…sorry if that was awkward or anything." Marco laughed nervously, with Star giggling.

"It's fine. That was sweet of you to help me. Thanks…" The two looked at one another in silence for two minutes, until they heard loud coughing. Marco turned around like an owl, spotting Tom and Pete looking intently at them.

* * *

"I'msorryTom. IwasonlytryingtohelpStar. Itwasn'tmeanttoberomaticatall!" The boy begain stuttering and shaking, making Tom burst into laughter. "…You _aren't_ going to kill me?"

"Why would I! I got over Star by now Diaz. I thought you knew this bro?" Star sighed, gently rubbing Marco's back. "Wow, you look like a ghost."

"Nah, he looks like a skeleton." Pete chuckled. Star's glare made the bony warrior shut up on the spot. "So ready to hit the waves?"

"Yes!" Star yanked the still panic-ridden Marco up and dashed toward the ocean. Tom and Pete snickers and joined their friends. Having a fun splash fight and some 'intense' water-gun fights, the four friends closed the day out eating a meal Marco cooked.

"Friends, I present to you…my special Beach Nachos!" He took them out of the cooler, having unique spices and various dips on the side. Star's mouth was drooling while Tom and Pete snickered. "What?"

"Um…wouldn't they get soggy from being in an _ice box_?" Marco's bright face turned monotone, sighing with defeat. Looking at Star though, she is eating them frantically, greatly enjoying herself. "At least Starship likes them…"

"They are soooooo good!" Star's heart marks glow brightly, making Marco smile. Tom takes a bite and makes an 'oh' sound. His munching grows louder, giving his bro a thumbs up. Pete takes a few bites and pats his bony chest contently. Marco finally eats too, fully enjoying his creation. This sight was noticed by two girls, one named Jackie and another named Janna.

* * *

"Oh…so he's here." Jackie said with some mild acid in her tone. Janna elbowed her, making her sigh. "Sorry…still not over things."

Janna only folded her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Look girl, he was a jerk to you but he's a good guy. I mean, _I also_ went to Mewni with him and we are still friends."

"But I was…never mind." Jackie rubbed her temples, not wanting to deal with this conversation. "Should we say hello?"

"Eh, why not." Janna smirks. "Besides, I'm sure you want to knock out that demon with your body girl." Jackie blushed madly, throwing her towel on. Janna laughed loudly, getting the groups attention. Marco and Star gulped, fearful of having another tense talk with Jackie. Tom was shaking slightly, having some mild feelings for the skater girl after talking to her a while back. Pete was just looking forward to speaking with Janna again, as he enjoyed her company. The two girls walked up to the table and sat down.

"So…sup." Janna waved hello. She wore a bikini, having green patterns and stipes. Despite the hot weather, she _still_ wore her beanie hat, confusing the heck out of Marco.

"Doing good troublemaker. Didn't steal people's wallets, right?" Janna smirked, dropping her purse on the table. Marco sighed in aggravation, rubbing his forehead. "Just give them back…"

"Nah, going to keep them. If they cared, they would be more careful right?" Marco opened his mouth, before dropping it. She had a good point honestly. His attention drifted to Jackie, having a mildly annoyed look. If Marco didn't have some anger toward the girl, he would be blushing madly. She was…more developed compared to his other friends, with her blue bikini showing off her trained body. Skating, snowboarding and surfing does wonders after all.

"Hey Marco…Star." Jackie sighed in annoyance, looking away from the duo. "You guys having fun together?"

"We aren't dating Jackie." Star answered quickly, having her gaze narrow slightly. "Just having a fun friends-day-out is all." The princess doesn't harbor dark feelings toward Jackie at all, but she _is_ annoyed with how her former friend view her as 'the man stealer' when that wasn't the case at all in her mind.

Tom notices the tension and coughs. "So ladies, why are you here anyway. Not that we don't to hang out with you or anything. Hehe…" Pete elbowed Tom, giving him an annoyed look.

"What my good friend is _trying_ to say, is that you look great Jackie." Tom shoot a bitter look at Pete, with the skeleton having his trademark goofy grin painted on his face. Jackie smiles, folding her arms amused.

"Thanks dude. You don't look half bad yourself." Tom blushed, rubbing his arms. Janna leaned closer toward Jackie.

"I think demon boy likes you…" Jackie gave a playful smile toward her friend, chuckling slightly. The beanie clad girl looks at Star, playing with her food. Her face was now slightly down cast. "Hey, you okay Star?"

"Hey! How about you guys hang out here while Star and I take a walk on the board walk." Marco grabs Star's hand and the duo leaves. Jackie, Janna, Pete and Tom look confused but simply shrug their shoulders. Only Janna understands what Marco did, having a smile on her face.

* * *

Walking away from the group. Star is holding herself, looking at the ground. Marco has his arm around her. "Hey, it's okay. Want to get some ice cream or something?"

"No…just…why does she hate me so much!" Star said softly, feeling anger bubble up inside her. "I didn't mean…"

"She should get by now I broke up with _her_. But whatever." Star noticed the bitter tone within Marco's voice, feeling somewhat happy. "Look, today is our first time on Earth after…everything. What do you want to do?"

"Um…ice cream does sound nice." The two smiled and walked toward a stand. A tall man, the same one Star laughed at before, was serving the food. "Wow, small world. Hello ice cream man!" The man gave a small smile.

"Hello kids. Lovely time for a couple's day out." The two blushed madly at this, with the man chuckling. "Just kidding. What flavors? This is on the house."

"Really?" Marco said in shock. "I mean, I have money right…" He holds up his hand.

"Seriously, on the house." He turns to the smiling blond girl, who's eyes glowed bright. "What flavor do _you_ want?"

"Everythingeverythingeverything!" Star said over and over again, making Marco chuckle.

"We both would like Vanilla with lots of sprinkles." He nodded and served the friends two bowls of ice cream.

"Thank you!" Star and Marco say in unison, running off with their food. After walking and talking for a bit, they noticed the sun going down. Marco checked his watch, slapping his head.

"We were walking and talking for four hours!? Hope our friends are okay…" Marco said with worry. Star giggled, throwing her arm around Marco.

"They won't mind us having a fun date." Star felt her face heat up, covering her mouth instantly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that. Stupid emotions…ugh."

"No…It was a fun date." Marco looked at his feet, growing a soft smile. Star's face lit up, hoping Marco will be asking the question. "Maybe us dating might not be a bad idea after all. I mean, we both like each other."

"You…like me back?" Star said in shock, with Marco nodding. "Oh gosh! YES!" She tackled into Marco, giving him a whole bunch of kisses. He laughed, as they ticked his neck.

"Okay okay! Get off me please." Star helped Marco up, laughing softly. "But I'm sorry to keep you waiting for a while."

"It wasn't that long honestly and…I'm glad you took your time. It was really brave of you to storm into Mewni to help me fight Toffee." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"Anything for my best friend." The two held hands, walking back to their friends. While not exactly action packed, they did have a great day on the beach.


	2. Battle for Castle Butterfly

**_This one was a story I wrote months ago, but never got around to editing fully. It is a 'what if' for S3, where Marco gathers support to help Star and her family. It's a bit dark, but hope you all like it. Tell me if you want another one-shot or two to continue this :). The next 'Wholesome Week 2' one shot should come out tonight._**

* * *

 ** _Storming the Butterfly Castle_**

Marco is strapping on armor across his body; knee guards, leather sleeves and a bullet proof vest. He is inside a fire dimension, one that he is all too familiar with from a specific sixteen year trial. He throws on a torn-up read hoodie over the vest and digs into his black pants. Taking out a special pair of scissors, he opens them up. For a faint moment, he spots the familiar face of a blond princess before quickly closing them back together.

"Marco, are you ready?" male voice emits.

"I will be soon Tom. Just…you know, this dimension brings back memories." Tom puts his arm around Marco.

"I went through those trials too man. Took ten years to get mine." The demon rubs his head. "The memories are still a bit fuzzy but I did remember having fun."

Marco grows a wide grin and chuckles. "You know? I do remember having fun too." Marco punches the demons arm. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"No problem." Tom points toward the doorway. "We need you to come and detail the plain." The two walk out of the room and let the door close behind them. They are inside a large castle, but it"s all worn out. Tapestries being slightly torn and faded, railings beginning to fade out, and the intense heat from the fire keeps the castle halls ensures the air is always thick. Marco remembers coming back here the day he got his dimensional scissors from the High Council of Magic Member Heckapoo; a sad smile comes across his face.

* * *

Tom and Marco enter the room, seeing familiar faces across a large oval table. Janna is lounging back on her chair, feet laying on the table's surface. Pony Head is gently floating but having a dead serious look on her face; she is normally far calmer but considering the situation, the horse head has a mission to complete. In the corner of the room are two large creatures slowly eating some food, with the spider racing up to Marco once he walks closer.

"Oh, hello girl!" Marco pets the spider's head. "Daddy is going to need you to help us, so eat and be strong okay?" The spider purrs and the bird offers a joyful expression over its eyes. "You watch out for your sister okay?" The bird screeches and Marco pets its beak. He heads to the table, with eyes watching him. "What?"

"You really took a liking to Ludo's pets." Janna teases, having a sly grin on her face.

"Well they were stuck on Earth! I couldn't just _leave_ them alone now could I?" Marco looks behind his chair, smiling at them. "Besides, they are sweet once you get to know them. But enough of that! We have a plan to act out." Marco snaps his fingers, starting the meeting.

"So we are going to Castle Butterfly to find Star and her parents." Tom states. "But we have to deal with armies of monsters guarding the gate."

"Can't we just _snip snip snip_ our way through the castle walls?" Janna asks, making a cutting motion with her hands.

"No Janna." Marco says with a sad tone. "The castle is protected by an anti-dimension force field, so we can't use our scissors to get inside the castle." He rubs his chin. "But we _don't_ want to storm through town that will cause everyone to panic and alert more monster forces."

"Why not just go through sneak style?" Pony Head offers. "I know a secret side-path to the castle that I used when hanging out with B-Fly."

"Great idea!" Marco shouts with joy. "But we should still be ready for a fight. So, let's go over how this is going to work. Tom, you will be backing up Janna using your fire magic. Janna, you will back up Tom and heal us. Pony Head, you will team up with my girls." Marco points to the spider and bird. "They will back you up. You will need to guard the throne room while I storm through the castle and head into the dungeons."

"What are you going to do there?" Tom asks teasingly.

"Well, I'm going to get the King and Queen out. You have your army guarding my house right Tom?" He nods. "Good, they will protect them on Earth while I look for Star. Once I find her, we will take on Toffee and finally end things."

"So you are, like, going to be the hero?" Pony Head asks.

"No." Marco shakes his head. "If I was a "hero", I would have not let things get this bad."

Tom puts his arm around Marco's shoulder. "Look man, you didn't know she was in major danger. She left so soon, you had no idea what was going on. Besides you did training with me and got your black belt in karate." He looks at Marco right in the eyes. "You are _ready_ now. That is what's important."

"Thanks man." Marco smiles

"Get a room." Janna teases.

"Ugh…okay, so now we are all set. We will be leaving in the next two hours." Marco gets up. "Thank you all for fighting with me. We will get Star back!" Everyone cheers and gets ready for a long battle ahead.

* * *

The Butterfly Castle, a location housing the royal family, is loaming in the distance. Six figures are walking toward the castle. A hooded boy leads the team, pointing toward. As if commanded, a bird creature rockets across the sky and bashes the door down. "MOVE!"

Everyone follows suit, with the boy racing forward and using a flaming blade to cut anyone in his path. A floating head hovers near the boy's side. "This is the place? I'm sure they moved her…"

"She's here." The hooded boy says with conviction. He leaps in the air and lands a kick toward one of the guards. They fly back and hit the stone walls of the throne room. "Spider, come here." The spider creature walks up to hooded boy. "Trap them in place." The spider nods and shoots its webbing at the monsters, pinning them down.

A wave of fire storms behind the hooded boy, the horse head, bird and spider. "Geez Marco. You gotta cool it."

He takes off his hood. "Funny you are the one saying that Tom." The demon grins back at Marco and lightly punches his arm.

"So where is Starship?"

Marco looks around and tightly holds his chest. "She is in the castle dungeon with the king and queen. Toffee is on the top of the castle. Janna and Tom, you follow me into the dungeon. Pony Head, Spider and Bird; keep watch here until I come back." The group nods and follows Marco's plan.

* * *

"So why are we going after her again?" Janna asks

"Because she is my friend." Marco states while landing a flying kick toward a row of monsters. "She has a lot to answer for."

Tom hears the malice in Marco's voice. "And here I thought you were here to confess your feelings to her."

"One battle at a time Tom."

"Good point." Tom spots a few flying monsters coming at the team. "FIRE INFERNO!" The three teens are protected by a wall of fire. Janna takes out a small book and mumbles something to herself. Dark energy shoots out of the fire wall and it pushes the monsters back.

"Nice shot Janna!" Marco shouts. "Impressed you picked up magic so fast."

"When you have a _charming_ demon like Tom, well, it's easy." Janna cooed at Tom.

"I like you." Tom grins.

"Get a room love birds." Marco groans.

The three laugh while getting to the cells. Marco frantically looks around and soon finds the king and queen. He takes out his fire blade and violently cuts holes in the doorways. Both are wearing battle uniforms, torn up and battered. "Where's Star?" They point toward the cell all the way in the back of the room. Marco races forward but the king grabs his shoulder. "She…is broken Marco. Be careful." He nods and dashes forward.

"Come with us." Tom states. "We will protect you and get you out of here." He closes his eyes and opens a fire portal. "This will take you back to the Marco's home. Stay low and _don't_ come back until we take care of this mess."

"But what about…." Moon asks before Janna interrupts her.

"We got this. Marco came here with a plan. Now go!" The two hurry into the portal before Tom closes it. "Want me to watch over them?"

"Nah, I have my demon guards watching over Marco's house. They got things covered."

* * *

Marco kicks the door down to Star's prison cell and is horrified at what he finds. She is strapped to a chair, with her eyes flickering blue and green wildly. In a fit of rage, he takes the fire sword out and smashes the machine sucking up her magic. It blows up but he remains still. Star wakes up, but her eyes are mix-matched. Left one Red, right one Blue.

"Marco?" Star asks. Marco tackles her into a hug, with tears coming down his face. "Marco." She hugs him back.

"Glad…glad you are okay."

"No I'm not Marco. I'm cleaved. My mind is split into two right now. It's been difficult holding myself together."

"We will fix this but first grab you're…" Marco is going to finish his thought but notices a half-crystals infused into Star's hands. "My god…the wand is part of you now, isn't it?"

Star nods. "Toffee was going to use me as his future body, so he infused the wand shards in both my arms. I…I cannot get them out."

Marco rubs his chin. "Can you still cast spells?"

She grows a wicked grin. "I can do more than _that_ Marco." She aims her left hand forward and it shoots a powerful dark beam of light. "Let's kick Toffee's butt." She storms forward and Marco chases after her.

Star unleashes a wave of magic on the incoming trolls, laughing like a mad woman. She is clearly enjoying herself, but Marco grew dread on his face. _Tom warned me about dark magic corruption. The only reason I only mastered two dark magic spells._ He clenches on to his fire blade and continues to charge forward.

* * *

"How many of these guys are _in_ the castle?!" Pony Head shouts as she blasts ogres and flaming bats away. A fist punches Pony Head across the room but feels a familiar hand help her up. "Thanks for the assist…Star." She nudges her best friends face and Star grows a wide smile, tears gently falling down her cheeks.

"Guys? We still got monsters storming in." Marco states, interrupting the embrace. "I will hold them off…"

Star kisses Marco's cheek, with her lips leaving a burn mark. "Oh, don't worry. _I got this_." Star cracks her fits and uses her glowing pink hand to summon an army of warnicorns. "COME ON! FACE ME YOUR EVIL CREATURES!" Star hops on one of the creatures and summons a green sword out of her green hand. Screams and shouts come from Star's direction, causing Pony Head to look at Marco in horror.

"She's been here for two years Pony Head….we came too late." Marco looks down and sighs. "But…" He looks up at Pony Head. "We can still save the kingdom." The boy whistles, summoning the spider and bird. "Girls, we are going to take on Toffee. Pony Head, keep an eye on Star. Okay?" He offers the floating horse head a faint simile.

The horse flies toward Star and shouts alongside her. "So B-Fly. Ready to crack some skulls?"

"You know it bestie!" Marco races ahead with the spider and bird right behind him.

* * *

Marco is on top of the castle, with green magic violently striking the ground. "So, you finally showed yourself boy." Toffee slowly floats down, having fully regained his body. "You came at the perfect time to. Your broken princess is having a _field_ day killing my men."

The boy leaps up, grabs the monster by his collar and slams him into castle walls. " _What did you do to her?! WHAT DID YOU DO!_ " Marco screams at the top of his lungs. "She is broken…she is…gone. You shattered her and now she is some….some…."

"Monster?" Toffee states.

"…..No, _I'm_ the monster for letting it get this far." Marco takes a deep breath and tosses his flaming blade into the air. "MONSTER ARM I SUMMON YOU!" A large tentacle springs out of Marcos arm and grabs the sword.

"About time you called me Marco."

"Can it. I need you this one time. Is that understood?"

"Yes master. I will not fail you." Marco whips his right arm like a whip with the blade and slams it into Toffee. The monster is cleanly cut in half, but he slowly gets up. The halves begin to regenerate.

"Well, seems you mastered that power Marco." The lizard dusts off his torn up cloths. "My turn." A dark wave of lighting escapes the monsters finger tips and strikes Monster Arm.

"AHH!" Marco screams as the lighting radiates across his entire body. The boy slams his foot down and takes another deep breath. Fire begins spreading across his body, canceling the lighting. His entire body is now on fire, but the boy doesn't flinch. His eyes are sporting a murderous look. "That hurt a bit. Now I can hurt you."

Marco slams Monster Arm into the ground, unleashing a wave of flames. Spinning his body like a spinning top, the flaming sword creates a tornado. A wave of fire is sent toward Toffee, with his flesh beginning to burn. Marco cancels the spin and at lighting speeds, makes a quick slash with the fire sword. Toffee's finger is cut clean off.

"Now Monster Arm. Are you hungry?" Marco turns a dark glare at finger. "I think you might like this little meal." Marco tosses the finger in the air, with monster arm soon eating it.

"Boy, you don't know what you _just_ did."

Marco grins widely. "Oh? I just have some of your power now. And you can never become whole again."

"But now your immunity to dark magic is moot. I _can_ control you."

Marco walks toward the dying lizard, kneeling down toward his face. "But you can't. I'm _**too strong** _ now."

"You said you would never kill a monster…"

"That was before you cleaved my best friend." A loud slash echoed across the kingdom. "Creep." Marco sits down near Toffee's body. "You know. You had a point. This kingdom hates Monsters and even though Star is a good person…this place will never really change. Monsters will forever be mistreated and abused. But, that is okay. A solution for us present itself in the future."

"But you _have_ a solution. You could just..."

"No Monster Arm. I have my issues with Star but I would never do that to her." The two watch the kingdom overcome with darkness and death after two years of long battles, slowly grow brightly with warm sunlight hitting it. "Buddy, I'm sorry for being mean to you in the past. You just tried to help me."

"It's fine Marco." Monster Arm offers a smile. "You did what you had to do. I will always be by your side."

"Thank you. Time for you to go back home. You ready?"

"Yes Marco. That finger will keep me feed for a long time." Marco mumbles a spell to himself and the arm slowly morphs back to a human arm. He gets off the roof and heads back to the throne room. Star, Pony Head, Janna, Tom, Spider and Bird are all present.

* * *

"Star, I think we have a lot to talk about…but first." Marco takes out a pair of scissors. "We need to be alone. Guys, it was an honor fighting alongside you these two years. Please, go home and rest." Everyone leaves but Tom. "Tom, I cannot thank you enough for the training you given me these past two years." He gives the demon a hug, to which Tom responds back with.

"No problem. Your training isn't over yet Diaz."

"I know." Marco laughs. "Just go back home and _you_ have alone time with Janna."

Tom punches Marco's arm and heads into the portal. Marco and Star give each other a long glare, not knowing what to say first. Marco grabs her hand and takes her to the throne room, gently guiding her to the queen's seat. He kneels down and bows. "Princess. I'm sorry for being late."

"You don't have to be so formal."

"Well I should be. I'm a monster. We are beneath you."

"Marco you are my…."

"No." Marco gets up. "You are not my friend nor my lover. We have a deep connection but I know everything now. Toffee was Moon's best friend, they want on adventures together and they loved each other." Marco shots a glare. "Sounds familiar?"

"I…I know that. Mom told me that story." Star tries to change the subject. "But that doesn't mean…"

"It means everything. That red moon will forever bind our souls together, but I can never be with you. I'm too dangerous."

Star gets off her throne and slaps Marco in the face. "You think I can't handle _you_. The _Safe Kid_? The one who can barely speak to his old crush? The one who has anxiety issues?"

"I can just be like Toffee though." Marco gets up, rubbing his head. "I don't want to hurt you."

Star grabs his face and kiss him on the lips. Marco is at a loss for words once she releases him from her grasp. He holds his face for a moment and forms a smile. "We will never hurt each other."

"O-Okay then. How about we try to fix this place up?" Marco asks, pointing to the trashed throne room. "We might take a while."

Star cracks her hands and holds up both her hands. "I'm sure we can work something out." Green and Pink grow brightly, with Star's heart cheeks growing a faint pink. Star and Marco begin cleaning the throne room and over time, the land of Mewni itself.


	3. Birthdays (Part I) - Wholesome Week 2

Today should have been a really special day for Star Butterfly, as she is turning sixteen years old! To think, after spending so long on Earth and facing some of her most dangerous challenges, the more horrifying one was on her doorstep; her future. Star rolls around in her bed, tossing and turning. Her mind is rattled with fearful thoughts of the future. Only two years away from officially becoming Queen, the pressure isn't very welcoming, more so with a special letter. Despite the pain of reading the cursed thing, she forces herself to look at it once more.

 _Dear Star,_

 _Your birthday is coming up soon but as you get older, you need to be ready for the future. I am very proud of you for cleaving the wand back together and coming to peace with your emotions. But…I have somber news to tell you. You need to become engaged to a future husband soon, otherwise me and your father will have to begin selecting suitors. This is troubling, I know dear. But please, just be mindful of this. Whatever we do, it comes from a place of love and care Star. We got you a special gift, something I'm sure you will enjoy. Happy birthday sweetie._

 _Love,_ _Mom_

Star felt some tears come down her face, more so from the kindness oozing from her mother's words. The Mewni Princess got a lot closer to her mom in recent years, more so after teaming-up with her to fight Toffee alongside her friends. …And Marco. The boy keeps making Star's mind rattle with confused thoughts. Her best friend, is someone that is always there for her. She couldn't help but feel her heart marks glow vivid red thinking back to when he first stormed into Mewni with a monster army of all things! Working with her 'prince', things are going really well! Despite dating her best friend and still doing to, she is afraid of the future.

"I don't want to force Marco into…" She shakes her head, trying to think positive thoughts. "Today is going to rock! We are going to have fun foods, hang out with friends and be happy! Yeah!" Star leapt out of bed and kicked Marco's door down.

The boy jumped in the air and instinctively took out his dagger sword, swinging his head around rapidly. "Who goes there?!" Star giggled, enjoying Marco's antics sometimes. The boy drifted his attention toward Star, sighing in mild annoyance. He loves his best friend and girlfriend greatly, always enjoying her antics despite sometimes getting on his nerves. "Oh…hey Star. Can't sleep?"

"How you can read my mind silly face." Star kisses his cheek, making the boy smile. They sit down on his bed, enjoying the quite moment. "I'm just thinking about things is all…"

"I know, can't believe tomorrow is your birthday! I have a very special surprise for you that day." Marco winks, making Star's heart flutter slightly. "You are worried about something…I can tell."

Star sighed in defeat, leaning on her boyfriend's arm. He gently strokes her hair. "Yeah…read Mom's letter again and feel worried."

"I wouldn't. Remember, I will always be here for you." Star shook her head, making Marco sigh. "If this is about being Queen, I told you I will be…"

"I don't want to force you into anything." Marco just rubbed his neck before continuing to stroke Star's long blond hair. It got longer, making Marco think she's a modern-day Rapunzel or something. "I mean…you have done so much for me that…I want you to be happy."

"Star, look at me." Marco lifted Star up gently, with the two locking their eyes toward one another. "When I stormed into Mewni two years ago and gave you that red ring, I made a promise. One promise I _never_ intend on breaking. Now, come here." He holds her tight, with Star sighing contently. Her fears of the future were tempered somewhat, knowing her 'prince' is within her arms.

Marco though, he felt great fear of the future. Despite being knighted, he is fully aware of the challenges the two will face soon. But, he is confident it will turn out okay. A small smirk appears on his face, with pride bubbling up inside him. With Star in his arms, nothing will stop the two. Even fate itself. "Thanks…you made my night feel better cupcake."

"How about we sleep in here tonight. I have special birthday pancakes with _your_ name in it my princess." Marco tapped her cheek, with Star smiling in response.

"Okay. I will eat aaaaaaallllll of them Diaz." Marco smirked, folding his arms.

"Really now? The winner gets to have ALL the special…wait a minute, you almost made me spill my surprise!" Star's eyes grew wide, narrowing with interest. "I'm not saying anything."

"Really? Cus, I can tickle ya silly." She began prickling her fingers and tackled into Marco. The two laughed and enjoyed one another's company for the night, putting future fears to rest for the time being.

* * *

 _ **If you noticed the 'references', this takes place in my 'Quest of...' cannon :D! I will have two more parts come out later, but wanted to put up something for today's prompt.**_


	4. Shattered Heart

**_I wanted to use this song for a while now after hearing it, so...here you go! Planned on using this in my original version of Chap. 28 of 'Crushed Hearts' but re-worked it into what you see now. This story is a one-shot taking place post "BBtBC" with Marco going out with Jackie after the dance. How does Star cope? Listening to music of course!_**

 ** _Song used is 'Shatter Me' by Lindsey Stirling, which is a really good song I must say._**

* * *

 ** _Shattered Heart - Inspired/Uses Song_** ** _Shatter Me (by_** ** _Lindsey Stirling)_**

It was a quiet night in Echo Creek, with the soft breeze gently hovering across the town. House lights were dimmed and people were deep in slumber…except one magical princess. Leaning on her balcony, which she created through magic (Did I mention she is a magical princess? Because she is…), she sighed longingly. It was one week after that dreaded night where everything went south for her. Thinking back on everything fills her with dark thoughts, something foreign in her bright bubbly mind.

Tightly holding the Butterfly magic wand, it radiated a sick green as thoughts of Jackie flooded her mind. Seeing her holding _her_ Marco. Spending time with _her_ Marco. It angered her immensely. "If only I wasn't so nice…" Star said softly, walking toward her bed. Now in a little ball, she let some small tears come down her face. As tears gently glide across her heart marks, it ironically mirrored the real heart inside her. "I could have had him…in my arms right now. We could be cuddling, watching movies. Eating Nachos…" Positive and sour memories began mixing together, creating a jumped mess of logic. "Why couldn't I just _talk_ about this to him before that dumb dance?!"

Looking at the clock by her bed, she noticed it was 10PM, around the time Marco should be home now. Star remembered Marco 'gushing' about his second real date with Jackie, promising to come home at 10:30 so they could watch a movie together. She was looking forward to this, but mentally prepared herself for Marco coming home later. "I mean, why _would_ he want to spend time with a mess-up? I'm just some stupid girl with some dumb magic wand that is stupid and stupid and…" Star grit her teeth and violently tossed her magic wand across the room, smashing against a mirror. "You know what? I don't need him." Star hissed, but her mind was only lying to her. "No…he isn't bad guy here…no one is."

Star threw herself down on her bed, using her inner magic to re-summon the wand in her hands. "I'm not a _complete_ screw up if my magic is getting better…" She suddenly remembered something; she could listen to music! Taking out a small square device Marco bought for her, she poofed up large headphones and pressed play, not really thinking about a specific song. Music has helped her cope with recent events, as it fills her mind with joy. Listening to soft melodies soothes her soul, with rock and metal making her blood pump rapidly. She ponders if listening to music while fighting monsters could make her _even_ stronger…

The song choice that played was very ironic to her, as she has been listening to it often. It both calms her down and reminds her of hard times. Sitting up, she closes her eyes, imaging dancing in the center of a snow-covered landscape. Lyrics begin playing and princess slowly moves her lips, singing softly.

 _I pirouette in the dark_

 _I see the stars through me_

 _Tired mechanical heart_

 _Beats til the song disappears_

The instruments match with her imaginary dancing, soon with the princess moving out of her bed with the music.

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

Star felt bitter emotions toward Marco, as she felt like the human boy _shattered_ her own heart. Hanging out with him…going on adventures together. And now he's with _her_ , abandoning the princess in her mind.

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

The princess begins singingly loudly, her voice echoes across the house. Star's voice mirrored an angry angel, with her heartbreak flowing through every word escaping her mouth. Unknowing to the princess, was Marco coming in the house. He heard this heavenly voice singing and wondered where the heck it was coming from. Slowly walking up the stairs, he heard it from Star's room. Gently opening the door, he spot Star in her own world, spinning and singing with grace. She locked her vision toward Marco, having a bitter glare. She continued to sing, with tears coming down her face.

 _If only the clockworks could speak_

 _I wouldn't be so alone_

 _We burn every magnet and spring_

 _And spiral into the unknown_

Marco was frozen, as if his own bones refused to move. His heart aced, feeling the sorrow escaping Star's body. She slowly walked toward Marco, placing hands on his shoulder. Her eyes were crying, having tears covering her heart marks. She threw him across her room, with the boy landing on her bed. Confused at what was going on, he just watched as Star locked her door and continued singing.

 _If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

 _I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_

 _The world is spinning but only in gray_

Star's voice started to hitch, with the bitter emotions slowly seeping away. Rather, it was only sadness coming out of her voice. Powerfully, her singing felt like the notes were slapping Marco across his face. He tried to get up but soon Star just fell into him, crying softly. In-between her tears, she sang the final words of the song.

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

The final lyrics just slipped out of Star's mouth, being soft mumbles in-between tears and sobbing. Marco held on to Star tight, gently taking off her headphones and music player. As he held her, he was deeply confused on why his best friend was acting like this.

' _Did Oscar do something? Or did Tom bother her again…'_ Marco pondered, gently brushing Star's long blond hair. But a dark thought creeped into his mind, making him feel sick. ' _I…I caused her to feel so heartbroken? No…I'm just her best friend, right? She wouldn't like me that way. She would tell me! We are best friends…never keeping secrets from one another…_ ' Marco's mental walls were breaking apart, coming to a very sour reality. _'My best friend likes me…and has been watching me date Jackie for the past week.'_

"Star…I'm sorry." He squeezed her tight, making her yelp slightly. "Just…why didn't you tell me? We could have talked about this. I…I honestly didn't know." Star felt horrified in this moment; Marco figured her out completely. She wanted to push him away, slapping him madly for hurting her…but she felt safe within his arms.

"I…I know you didn't mean to Marco." She held him tighter, with the two friends feeling a red light hit them. "I'm a horrible friend for…"

Marco let go and looked at Star directly in the eye, having anger radiating within his brown orbs. " _You_ are the horrible friend? No…. _I'm_ the horrible friend for breaking my best friend's heart. You gave up your _wand_ for me. You saved my life so many times. And…how do I repay you? Squashing your heart. I'm so sorry." He holds her again, hugging her tight. This time, _he_ was the one crying, with his tears filled with regret and self hatred.

The rest of the night, the two friends held one another, calming each other down. Unsure at what the future holds from this point onward, they just embraced one another in peaceful silence. Both friends were shattered, but this allowed them to see newfound truths.


	5. House Guests Part 1 (Ludo-Star AU)

_**My next one-shot! Dives into the Ludo-Star AU where the two switch places. I like this one a lot and will make this a short 'mini-series' if enough interest is present. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

It was a quiet day for Marco Diaz, he was just hanging out with his best friend and house guest, Ludo. The magical monster prince landed in his life months ago and for a long while, they 'hated' one another. But they grew quite close, being bros for life…even though Ludo isn't very nice to Marco sometimes. "Why did you break my controller man?!" …Like right now for example.

"Come on Marco. It's just a stupid video game… _that I will win_." Marco only sighed, hooking up one of his many spare controllers. They continued having a bout in the latest fighting game, tilting and turning while preforming combos. Ludo to Marco's surprise, was _really_ good at playing games.

"So man, what do you want to do after this?" Marco asks, landing a fire-ball combo. Ludo's character jumps away from the attack blocking it. "Cheater…"

"Nah it's called skills Diaz." He lands a super-ultra-combo, killing Marco on the spot. The boy's mouth dropped, with Ludo closing it. "And to answer your question, I don't know man."

"Okay…want to talk about junk? I mean…" Marco laid back on the couch, sighing about a thought.

"Thinking about that stupid blond idiot?" Marco sprang up, having a red face. Ludo only shook his head. "Don't know _what_ you see in her…she keeps trying to take _my_ wand man." He put the controllers down and got up.

"I don't know man…something about her is odd. She looks very human like." Ludo tapped his chin, eyes growing slightly wide.

"Yeah…she looks like _you_ a bit…odd." He shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen. Marco hears a door knock and walks toward it. Opening it, he is shocked to see Buff Frog.

"You Karate Boy. We need help." Buff Frog said seriously. Marco only nodded, as he remembered him being kind. The whole "Mewdependence Day" thing had Marco feel badly, with Buff Frog getting hurt. The boy gave him some corn behind Ludo's back, trying to be nice. Since then, the monster is friendly with Marco. Behind him was a sight he never expected; it was Star.

* * *

"…Hey." She said softly, before following Buff Frog. Marco was downright confused at this point; normally Star sent her minions to attack them. But only Buff Frog is with her… Marco stopped thinking once Ludo screamed bloody murder.

"You jerks broke into my home?!" Ludo aimed his wand, swinging it around rapidly. "Marco! Come over here and kick their butt!"

"Um…I let them in? They seem lost dude." Marco turned to Star, rubbing his neck. "I'm sorry about before."

"What?" Star said in utter confusion. Sure, she was _mad_ at the Earth boy for a reason he didn't realize, but still.

"I know…you got upset about me crushing on Jackie." He looked away, expecting to be wacked with her staff, but that never happened. She just teared up slightly and gave a soft smile, before growing a neutral expression. "If you _aren't_ here to take Ludo's wand or kick my butt, why _are_ you here?"

Buff Frog sighed and keeled down. "We got a new leader. Name is Toffee. Wants wand like Star did. But wants to do badly."

"So what? _She_ wants to do bad things with the wand too!?" Ludo shouted, aiming it violently at Star. She grit her teeth and punched the wall. Everyone froze on the spot, except Marco. He knew Star was after the wand for a reason outside of revenge.

"Look." He place a hand on her shoulder, which to his shock, she didn't slap off. "I know you hate me and Ludo…and that is cool. We sorta earned that."

"HEY! She is a jerk Marco! I get you like her but geez…." He wave his hand, but Marco grew an annoyed face toward his friend. "Fine fine…continue." Star smirked, enjoying Marco getting flustered.

"Look, I will listen if you have anything to tell me. Please, just talk to me…I mean us! Talk to us…" Marco looks away, rubbing his neck. "Ugh…sorry. Not good speaking to girls sometimes."

"You talk with that strange Janna girl fine." Ludo comments, earning a loud groan from Marco. "What? I spotted her sleeping in your closet that one time."

"Leader Star ordered me to watch Karate Boy sleep one time." Marco's face was red at this point, slowly walking toward the couch. Star stomped her foot, commanding attention. Looking at the couch, she felt some connection to the boy. Recalling a special ball she 'snuck' into in an attempt to spy on Ludo and get the wand, she danced with the boy in a disguise. She smiled, sitting down next to Marco.

* * *

"Look…I want his wand because it belonged to me and my family generations ago." Star spoke up, getting Marco's attention. She played with her long blond hair, sighing in sadness. "But my Mom died, leaving me alone. I formed friendships with various monsters, with my first friend being Buff Frog. He is like…my father to me."

"No wonder why he's with you now." Marco commented. "He cares about you much, and he's a cool guy. But not to be rude, where is the rest of your army?"

Star punched the couch, making Marco jump. "Those jerks left for Toffee…"

"You mean that tall lizard guy me and Ludo fought sometimes?" Star nodded, curling up in a ball. "Hey, it's cool. You don't need those jerks anyway. I mean, you beat me up badly that one time."

"Yeah…I remember that." Star smirked, tapping her staff menacingly. "Want another round Karate Boy?"

"N-No thank you!" Marco waved his hands, earning a small chuckle from Star. She calmed down, oddly enough, leaning on Marco's shoulder. "You need a place to stay, don't you?"

"Yeah…but I know I can't stay here." Marco frowned, making Star get up.

"I didn't say anything about that yet. But _if_ and this is a huge _if_ we let you stay here….I need you to promise me two things." Star's eyes grew wide, with the blue within them shining. "One, you cannot touch Ludo's wand or try to steal it. That isn't cool, as despite your history and what you told me, it belongs to _him_." Star pouted, looking away. "Secondly, uh…make yourself at home." She raised an eyebrow.

"So…I'm staying?" Marco smirked, nodding his head. "ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" She hugged him tight, with the boy soon patting her back.

* * *

Ludo and Buff Frog watched the scene in confusion. "So…what does _that_ mean?"

"Means Earth boy let us stay." Ludo's beck dropped, with Buff Frog picking it up. "We mean no harm. Wand is safe. Truce happens now."

"Fine." Ludo mumbles. "Going to have a _talk_ with my friend though…"

"He likes master." Buff Frog comments seriously. "And master likes him. Make master upset." He cracks his knuckles. "Buff Frog get angry."

"I could just blast you…you oversized tadpole!" Ludo shouts, with Buff Frog tapping the prince's head in amusement. "But fine…" Ludo looks at Marco, smiling widely. "I will accept this. My bro _does_ look really happy." Ludo smiled, slowly walking back into the living room.


	6. The Heist (Starco Week 3)

_**This was originally for 'Starco Week 3' and considering I never did anything else with the story/plot, figured it would fit nicely into this collection of stories :). The 'Example' means talking, for those wondering.**_

* * *

'Joker, you ready?' A blond girl in a bright red cat-suit grinned

'You bet Princess. What about you Skull?' A boy in a black jacket and hood looked around.

'Always ready.' A young man in a torn-up suit wearing a skull mask grinned, cracking his knuckles.

The three leap into a building and gracefully land on the ground. Joker rubs the dust off his red black jacket, fixing his mask. 'So we all know our target?'

'I know silly Marco.' Princess teases. 'We storm through this castle, take the treasure and leave.'

'I told you not use our code names!' Marco silently shouts, punching Star's arm. 'The shadows will know our real identities.'

'They won't stop Tom! Demon of the underworld!' Tom stands tall, growing a wide grin.

'Ugh…we had code names for a reason.' Marco is rubbing his head in annoyance. 'Whatever, let's get moving.' Marco dashes ahead, with Star and Tom following suit. Gracefully, Marco leaps across pillars and sneaks past guards. 'Okay team, shadow coming up. I sneak up to it, then we strike.' Marco makes a few hand signs, with Star & Tom nodding. Marco leaps into the air and pulls the creatures faces off, summoning an army of shadow creatures. One mirrored a cat-like being while another looked like an undead knight.

Leaping back, Marco smirks. 'Your turn princess; take them out!'

Star cracks her fingers and grins widely. 'With pleasure.' She aims her wand, shaped like a butterfly, summoning a volley of ice and wind attacks. The shadows back off, before lunging toward Tom.

'You don't want to mess with the Skull!' Tom takes out a flaming baseball bat and begins smacking the creatures like nothing. One vanishes from the impact, with another leaping away. The remaining creature tackles into Marco, which he dodges.

'PERSONA!' He shouts, while holding tightly onto his white eye-mask. This summons a masked warrior behind him. Covered with chains, the spirit leaps in the air and lands a powerful kick. Marco takes a deep breath and relaxes, with the attack draining him a bit. 'Thank you.' The spirit nods and vanishes.

Marco presses a finger on his ear. 'Any more shadows left Witch?'

'I hate that nickname Marco…but whatever. You have two more coming up and the treasure is two floors down.'

'Thanks.' Marco presses his ear again before looking toward Star & Tom. 'We are getting close.'

'You know Jan…I mean Witch hates that nickname right?' Star pouts, folding her arms.

'Sorry Princess. But we can't say our real names here. Come on.' Marco dashes ahead, with Star & Tom following. Star gracefully uses her whip to swing across the sky, while Tom uses fire skills to leap across. Marco uses his natural speed to keep ahead of the pack. They soon arrive in a throne room after a few more battles, with it housing a large crown.

'And they say I'm royalty….' Star mumbles.

'I can see that crown fetching a pretty penny.' Tom grins, his eyes growing wide.

'Remember, we are here to steal this person's heart. NOT sell our findings... We will see what happens later.' Marco rubs his neck. 'Who knows what will happen to that once we get out of here.' Marco tosses the crown over his back. 'I need you guys to watch my back while I carry this.'

'Nah, I got this.' Star takes out her butterfly wand and the crown levitates over the group. 'Easy peasey.'

'You are priceless…' Marco chuckles. 'I guess me and Skull will guard you until we get out of here.'

'Sounds great.' Tom responds.

'Not so fast kids.' A small bird walks up to the trio, decked out in a king-like outfit. 'That crown is mine.'

'Ugh…Ludo.' Star hisses. 'Don't you ever get sick of us kicking your but?'

'Princess, land the crown on the floor. We must take out Ludo.' Star nods, putting down the crown but soon aiming her wand at the bird. Ludo leaps into the air and snaps his fingers. Underneath him is a large lion. The beast charges forward, causing the trio to move back.

'Bring it.' Marco cracks his fists and takes out his small dagger. He lands a few slashes on the beast's mane and leaps back, landing a few shots. The creature backs off, moaning in minor pain. Tom summons his Persona, a fire being, commanding it to shoot a wave of fire. The lion is surrounded by flames, unable to move anymore.

'Time to freeze kitty.' Star shots a beam of ice from her wand, causing the creature to be encases in a block of ice. Ludo jumps in the air, summoning a large bird. Flying around the battlefield, it launches sharp feathers that Marco dodges.

'Princess, freeze the bird in place. Skull, charge toward Ludo with your persona.' Marco grabs his dagger and pistol, ready to strike. Star shoots a wave of ice at the bird, causing it to violently crash into the ground. Tom leaps into the air and using his demon persona, he uses a mighty claw strike knocking Ludo on the floor.

Marco lunges toward Ludo with his dagger and makes a quick slash. Leaping back, he aims his gun at the bird. 'Hold up; give up your treasure.'

'Ugh…fine.' Ludo gets up and tosses a metal.

'Thank you kindly.' Marco grabs the metal and spins it around his fingertips. Star giggles and Tom just folds his arms. 'Mission accomplished team.' Marco grabs the metal and aims it at the large crown, shrinking it to a small size.

* * *

'So Star, how was your first heist? You never really used a persona before.' Marco slugs down some water, kicking back in his red hoodie and black jeans.

'It was fun! Using magic, jumping around and looking amazing in that cat-suit. It was purrrfect.' Star winks, making Marco blush.

'Knock it off you two.' Tom walks in, wearing torn up pants and a flaming tee-shirt. 'So did you sell the crown and metal?'

'Yep.' Marco tosses Star and Tom some money. 'Your cut from the job; even split among the team. Going to give Janna her cut later today.'

'Good.' Tom shoves the money into his pocket. 'Why is Ludo using Places? Normally you and Star take care of the bird in the real world.'

'I don't know, but we better be ready.' Marco looks at his watch. 'I have a feeling we are going to have to steal from another palace soon.'


	7. Escape from the Sea (Starco Week 3)

_**Another 'Starco Week 3' project. Like before if you see ('Example') it means characters are talking.**_

* * *

On top of a large ship, skipping over the sea, a young man with brown hair watches from the tallest part of the ship. He looks into his binoculars using his right brown eye, watching a local port only some feet away. Leaping down, he lands in the center of the ship.

'Sir Ferg, seems like we are close to shore.'

'Aye captain!' Ferg shouts.

A tall skinny young man trips over his shoes. 'Hello Marco! Glad we are finally close to shore!'

'Get up Alfonzo!' He helps the young man up. 'We got an adventure to go on! Exploring a new town and seeing what treasure it offers.' Marco races toward the end of the ship, looking fondly at the town. 'I have a good feeling about today.'

Little did the young man know, a teenage girl was watching him from the distance with her heart-shaped cheeks glowing a bright pink, creating a bright hue in the sea.

* * *

Marco gets to shore and puts his hands inside his torn up pants. Looking around, he spots a vendor selling swords. 'Mmm…sir! Can I look at that blade please?'

The vendor hands Marco a sharp blade, with the image of a sun embedded within the handle of the weapon. 'You have fine taste young man. This blade is called 'Sol the Cleaver' and was used by a famous pirate warrior.'

'How much?' Marco took out a pouch of gold from his red hooded shirt.

'That entire bag boy.' The vendor grows a wide grin. Marco leans forward, giving him a sly smile.

'Maybe we can discuss the price. I'm great at talking to people.'

'Boy, you better pay up or get out.' The vendor looks serious.

'Fine.' Marco folds his arms. He feels a tugging on his shirt, making Marco wonder where that was coming from. 'Hold on sir, I will be ba…'

Marco was stunned; a blond girl with pink hearted cheeks stood in front of him. He thought she mirrored his own age of eighteen and her blue gown made his face turn bright red. 'Wow…um, hello miss. What can I do for you?'

She taps his shoulder and points toward the vendor, shrugging her arms. 'What? Oh! I was buying a sword but this guy is a bit cheap. So I am just going on my merry way.' The girl shakes her head and grabs the sword, running away from Marco and the Vendor.

'THAT GIRL TOOK MY BLADE!?' The vendor screams. Marco tries to calm him down.

'Sir, just take the bag.' He runs after the blond girl, sprinting as fast. Pushing the crowd away, he finds the girls giggling, holding the blade up near a fountain.

'Are you nuts?!' Marco screams. 'You are pretty but that was a really dumb move. I had to give up all my gold…' He rubs his head, with the girl patting his back. 'No, I'm not mad. Why don't we sit down and introduce each other?' She nods her head and grabs Marco, throwing him on a nearby bench.

'Want to go first?' Marco asks the girl. She looks down, trying to talk but nothing coming out of her mouth. 'You can't speak… I'm sorry.' Marco rubs his neck. 'Can you write?' The girl bits her lip and shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

Marco rubs his arms, feeling bad for the girl. Not being able to speak at all…that is really horrible. Maybe we can do something to help her communicate. 'Can we try something? I know a few simple sayings in sign language, which is a language where you use your hands to communicate with others. You could use them to talk to my crew on my ship. Want to learn?'

The girl nodded. Marco smiled and he started signing to the girl. A half hour or so passes but he teachers her the basic alphabet and some word signs. 'So, can you tell me your name?'

'Star.' She signs gracefully, her hand movements flowing like magic.

'Marco.' He signs back. 'I know you can hear me, so can I talk about what I do?' She happily nods. 'I command a ship and go on adventures with my crew. Alfonzo and Ferg are my right-hand men while Janna whips the rest of our crew into shape.'

Star looked at Marco in awe, feeling inspired. 'I come from sea.'

'You come from the water?' Marco asks.

Star nods, making swimming motions with her arms.

'I guess you mean you love to swim!'

Star rubs her forehead and points to the water. 'I rule sea.' She signs.

'So…you are a princess or queen?' Marco asks, not expecting a clear answer.

Star grows a wide grin and nods her head. Marco doesn't know what to make of this. She can't be a ruler…I mean, she does have those heart marks on her cheek. Maybe that's the sign of royalty?

'I believe you.' Star's eyes glow upon hearing this and gives Marco a big hug. 'Easy there! I guess you want me to take you home, right?'

Star pushes him away and frantically shakes her head. 'Saint O. Evil Witch. Hate family.' She signs over and over again. Tears begin forming, with the girl's face looking bleak. Marco holds her shoulders and looks right in her blue eyes.

'It's okay. Want to join me and my crew? We go on many adventures and I'm sure you would have fun joining us.' Star kisses Marco on the cheek, making him blush. 'I guess that's a resounding yes.' He grabs her hand and they head over to his ship, meeting up with his crew.

* * *

Arriving at the ship, Star's eyes are glowing. Taking in the large wooden body and surprising shine the ship offers, one could take it as if the water vehicle was built only one day ago. Star touches the side of the ship, rubbing her pale white fingers over the wooden structure. Marco smiles at the strange blond girl. Janna waves at Marco & Star, jumping off the ship.

'Hey Marco; I kept the boy's in line.'

'I'm sure you did Janna.' Marco smirks. 'I want to introduce our latest crew member. Everyone, meet Star.' She waves hello.

'Wow! Seems like you got quite the jewel Marco.' Ferg teases.

'No guys. She is a runaway.' Marco looks down. 'She cannot speak and her family seems to have mistreated her.' Star looks away, not wanting to remember her past. 'She's coming with us, as I feel she will be safer on the ship.'

'So the girl dealt with some major stuff huh?' Janna responds, folding her arms. 'Okay. Star! Welcome aboard the Safe Tub 2,000!'

'JANNA!' Marco, Ferg and Alfonzo scream in unison. 'We called the ship 'Echoing Dragon' remember?!'

Star giggled at Marco and his friends. She soon signs 'I like her.'

'Wow, so she knows sign language?' Janna smiled, seemingly impressed.

'Yep. I taught her the basics but will teach her more words soon.' Marco explains. 'She needs to communicate, as she cannot write nor speak.'

'Gotta it. Girl, I will help you learn some signs while our captain over there charts our course for the next adventure.' Star leaps into Janna's arms and hugs her tight. 'Okay, let go. I don't like touching.'

'Must be nice having another girl on the ship, huh Janna?' Marco teases.

'Oh shut up.' Everyone grows a wide smile and looks up at the sky. 'It's really pretty tonight, we should hang out on the ship's dock before going to sleep.'

'Sounds good. Me and Ferg will stock up on supplies.' The two head off, with Marco laying on the wooden floor next to Star.

'I will leave you two love birds alone.' Janna walks away, smiling that her captain finally found someone.

* * *

Star's heart cheeks glow hearing those words and she holds on to Marco tight.

'You will be safe with me. Don't worry.' He relaxes and watches the night sky. Little glows flicker across the dark blue. 'Your name is ironic, as I wished upon one of those stars in the sky last night. I wished for someone to come into my life, so I wouldn't be alone. I have great friends with the guys you just meet, but when I was fourteen, my eyes fell upon a blond girl. She looked striking similar to you honestly.'

Star's heart flutters hearing this.

'She was in the water, swimming around. I was taken aback by her beauty…but before I could say hello, she was gone. For some reason, that image remained in my mind years later. I tried moving on with other girls, namely an annoying witch that keeps fighting me…but I could never forget the blond girl. So, I wished upon one of those stars, as it fell into the earth's sea.'

'That girl is me.' Star signed. Marco turned around in shock, but soon forms a smile.

'I kind of knew that…your cheeks were a dead giveaway.'

Star covered her cheeks and lightly punched Marco's arm.

'But I'm happy to finally meet you. And now that you need my help, I will be there to watch over you.' He kisses her cheek. 'Always.' Star leans on Marco's chest, with the two of them sleeping under the night sky.


	8. (SPOILERS) - After the Great Battle

_**Hello everyone! So...dat movie, am I right? I really loved it and plan to write small stories dealing with the aftermath of it. I am starting with a one-shot focused on Queen Moon and King River recovering from everything. It's very short but I had fun writing it.**_

 _ **Also, this has spoilers for the movie special. DO NOT READ IF YOU DIDN'T WATCH THE FILM YET. Only warning, okay :)? Have fun reading!**_

* * *

Sitting alone in Castle Butterfly, one mighty figure is in deep thought. Watching over the land slowly getting its magic back, the Queen of Mewni grows a small smile on her tired face. Today was a very…draining one for the mighty monarch. Looking over toward the remains of a castle tower, she spots her daughter laughing along with Marco Diaz, a strange Earth boy. The queen smiles, seeing faint image of herself and River chasing one another in the castle gardens…before she had to grow up.

"Star…I hope you don't have to suffer like I have." She pulls up a glove, still seeing scared and painful marks. "That deal…is still going on." Moon recalls the deal she made with the Queen of 'Darkness' and is fearful that she will soon be unleashed. "She is in her crystal still…so nothing to worry about for the moment." She said softly but the annoying pain dancing on her arm's nerves is bothering the queen.

Moon only sighs and pulls up her gloves, trying to hide the marks. She walks toward the remains of the throne room, spotting two chairs slightly torn up…and her loving husband sitting on one of them. "Hello dear! Want me to introduce…" He points toward his new 'wife', which Moon chuckles at. 'Oh River…you and your antics.' She smiles, sitting down in her throne.

"I would love to but…I feel very tired." Moon said honestly, rubbing her temples softly. River noticed and grow a more serious expression.

"Dear…tell me what is going on." River orders in a caring tone laced with worry. Moon just pulls up her glove, making River grow wide eyes. "The deal…"

"Might be sealed soon. But that isn't why I'm so…scared." Moon pulls up her gloves and lets some tears come down her face. "I lost my little angel _that vile monster_. Just like how he took my mother." River gets up and pulls Moon into a warming hug. She wrapped her arms around him, crying softly. "Our little Star…was lost to us."

River was unaware Star 'died' at this point, so hearing this, he only held Moon tighter. "She is safe now Moonpie. We will protect her." Moon stayed within River's arms, ending her crying.

"I know we will dear." They let go and sit a back down in tattered thrones. "But holding her broken wand…trying to put her back together again…part me felt broken." She holds her heart, feeling pain radiate through her very veins. "I still feel broken."

"Dear, you know why we called our daughter Star?" River asks softly. Moon only gave a small smile, remembering a prideful moment in her life.

"Of course. We named her after the very first star we saw together as kids. It shined so bright, with us wishing it watched over us long into our friendship." Moon felt happy recalling this memory, always viewing River as her 'rock' when times were rough. He was the only one that had her back completely after her mother was taken.

"Our Star watched over us today and vanquished that vile creature." River stands up. "SHE IS A PROUD JOHNSON AND BUTTERFLY! SHE CRUSHED TOFFEE'S VERY SKULL WITHIN HER HANDS!" Moon only burst into laughter, slapping her knees. It's been too long since she heard her husband act like this. River soon joined her, crying tears of joy. They calmed down soon, both entering deep thought. Moon was thinking about Star's future while River was thinking about something else. "But I want to talk about something."

"Of course dear." Moon said kindly.

"That boy…he has potential." River clasps his hands together, growing a wide smile. "He helped me defend the kingdom while you was gone honey."

"Really now…." Moon was shocked to hear this. River only nodded.

"He wanted to give our daughter some…Earth food or something. He didn't know why Star left Earth and wanted to check up on her. I assume Song Day made things…odd for them." River was good at reading people, knowing the boy cared deeply for his daughter.

"Yes…" Moon answered, sighing in slight annoyance. Soon, she recalled how he violently punched through Toffee's chest, growing a proud smile. "He was going to kill Toffee." River looked at Moon with shock. "After the Darkest Spell didn't work…he punched right through the creature's chest. And he helped me put the wand back together, alongside that kind frog fellow."

"I don't want to imagine how he felt after Star…" River shook his head, knowing how close the two friends are. "But all is well! Pumpkin turned into a golden butterfly thingy and got a fancy new wand."

"Yeah, I'm very proud of Star. She will make a wonderful queen…and I am happy she's with us still." Moon looked toward the castle doors, seeing two figures slowly walking in. It is her daughter and human friend, laughing at some joke. Moon walked up to both of them, giving the two a warm hug. River soon joined and the four embraced this warm, tender moment.


	9. (SPOILERS) - Clouded Minds

**_Another 'Post Battle for Mewni' One shot! Like before... DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU MISSED THE SPECIAL/MOVIE EVENT; SPOILERS ARE PRESENT. Hope you all enjoy :D!_**

* * *

In the magical land of Mewni, a light breeze was gusting in the air, dancing torn up flyers of an annoying bird-kappa thing away. Looking down at the proud kingdom, is reconstruction. After the great battle of the land, everyone was in the process of rebuilding. The town's people were working together, the 'artists' were playing music (and taking the odd corn-cob to the face time-to-time) and a golden butterfly was flying around. Star was using her newfound powers to repair the castle, using golden magic to lift up pillars as if they were light fluffy pillows. Throughout all of this, a beaming smile and a radiant golden hue coated her body, showing the land things will be okay.

But in her mind, deep worries were festering away like an annoying tick. She felt _violated_ that Toffee used _her_ magic to reform himself. She was angered that the jerk _killed her_ using the very magic flowing though her veins. She was horrified for her family and Marco. …The Earth boy that dominates her thoughts, still lingers around in her head, smiling his goofy grin. It powers her newfound form currently, making her magic stronger.

'I won't think about the future now.' Star told herself sternly. 'Be happy that you are, well, _alive_ again and he's here helping out.' Star spotted Marco carrying a heavy wooden crate, wiping his head from exhaustion. The boy made a personal promise to himself that until the kingdom was restored, he will stick around to help. …At least until the castle was fixed.

Marco was busy working with the Mewni people, helping them out for the past two days with the rebuilding effort, but his thoughts were clouded by utter confusion. 'Do I love my best friend?' Marco thought as he placed a box down, pick up a nearby hammer and nail. As he hammered away, he pictured the nail being Toffee. 'You killed her…took her from me!' Marco screamed his mind, pounding the hammer so hard, it cracked through the nail.

"Dude, you are hammering away too hard." A young man said. Marco turned around and spotted a kid around his age. Wearing brown paints and a torn up white shirt, he smirked. "Gotta hammer it gently." He took Marco's hammer and slowly pounded a new nail at the wall. "See? Good as new."

"Thanks." Marco gave a small smile. "Uh…what's your name man?"

"Steven." He smiled back. Holding out his hand, Marco shook it firmly. "So, I heard you are the prince of Mewni…" Marco groaned loudly, banging his head against a wall. "Uh…you _are_ Marco, right?"

"My new friend…everything is a mess." Marco slouches down, laying against a wall. Steven, slightly confused, sat next to him. "See…I'm _not_ dating Star. I have this other girl on Earth. That _**stupid hack of a writer**_." Marco yelled. Muffled Mewman cursing is heard from the distance, with a mime chuckling in the background. "Blurted out that Star likes me…and that is the truth."

"Dude." Steven said in slight annoyance. "She is the kingdom's princess and you are here _helping her_ through things. What does that tell you?" Marco looked directly Steven, having some angered tears come down his face. "I didn't mean to tick you off. Sorry…"

"No…I'm really confused." Marco laid his head on his hand. "I…lost her. Twice."

"I know…word of the Princess' resurrection is noteworthy. Look above your head." Marco looks up at a smiling Star, waving hello with her golden hands. Making another building hover in the air, she places it down gently. "She is watching over all of us right now."

"Yeah…" Marco said in a dreamy tone. He shook his head, with guilt of Jackie and his parents heavy on his mind. "Thanks for the talk dude. Hope we can hang out again."

"Anytime Marco." Steven said with a smile. The two new friends shook hands and Marco walked off, unaware of Star intently watching him. Following the boy, she soon finds Marco looking over the battle remains of a former castle; the very place Toffee was killed. Watching the ruins, Marco feels his fists clench up tight. Star gently lands behind him, but far away not to get his attention.

"Why did she have to die?!" Marco screams, looking at the pillar that crushed Toffee with rage. "She did _nothing wrong!_ She only wanted to be happy…have fun. Sure, she is going to be queen…but she is my best friend in the whole world. If there is a higher power or something, don't let her leave me again." Marco at this point was crying, curled up in a ball. Hot tears came down his face, with vivid memories of punching Toffee and helping Moon put the wand back together play on his mind on repeat. "I…I can't say I love her when I'm so confused." He soon clenched his fists. "And when I'm still too dang weak. I need to get stronger…I need to be her hero. Even if she hates me for it."

Star just was covering her mouth the entire time, hearing Marco's speech intently. 'He feels…so hurt. And confused.' She shook her head and slowly walked up to Marco. Sitting down next to the boy, she threw her arm around his neck. "It's okay Marco."

"No it isn't." Marco said firmly, but Star didn't say anything back. "You _died_. I saw you _die before my very eyes_. I…I can't face you until I'm strong enough to stand by your side." Star just hugged Marco at this point patting his back gently.

"Marco, you don't get it, do you? I _don't need_ a hero. I need my friend. And you are here, right now, helping my people. You have a life on Earth. You have a…girlfriend. You have your family. But you are here to help me. Why?" Star asked Marco seriously.

He looked right in her eyes and felt his body shiver. Her blond hair, fierce blue eyes, bright warming smile…he couldn't look away. It was like her face was a magnet, pulling him in closer. Marco felt a dark urge come up his body, so before he could act on it, he pulled Star into a hug. One of the tightest he has ever given her. "I'm here…because I want to be Star. I won't leave your side again. And you will _never leave me_ again. I won't let you."

Star felt intense warmth come from Marco, slowly wrapping her pale arms around his back. They stayed like this for a long while, embracing the joy each had for one another. Letting go, both teens were not shocked by the bright red faces each one had. Star at this point fully embraced her love for the Earth boy, while Marco was…slowly realizing his own feelings. The two friends got up, holding hands as they went back into town. The future was scary for both, but together they will face anything.


	10. Reforming a Broken Heart

_**So I have a special surprise; three one shots releasing back to back! I made these a while back and feel happy enough to post them in this collection of stories. The first one is my take on the ending too**_ ** _"Broken" by Anomalyah. It's a fan comic that is quite interesting, being in-line with the canon show (as of Early S2). Hope you enjoy this what-if ending I wrote for it!_**

 ** _Key thing though; when I wrote this, I was still learning how to be a better writer. So whenever you see this ('Example'), I mean this ("Example"). Hope that makes sense._**

* * *

Marco is holding the lifeless body of his best friend Star Butterfly. She is, to put in simple terms, broken. Her heart-shaped cheeks are a symbol of powerful magic across the butterfly family tree and one of the channels where the blood line can tap into great power. If the heart shaped cheeks were to break, not only would the users magic would be lost, but their life as well.

The red hooded boy sobs with tears, and gently kisses Star. 'This is like those fairy tales, right? The hero kisses the princess and she comes back to life…..I know those are in movies but with the crazy adventures we've been on, that wouldn't be too nuts.' Star doesn't move, her eyes still shut and face pale as a ghost. 'No…..no. You can't be gone. You _are_ Star Butterfly. One of the toughest people I've ever known. You kick butt and have a giant smile on your face. Please, don't go.'

He collapses on the floor, tightly holding Star as if she would vanish right out of his arms. Moon and River race toward Marco, watching for any sign of life from their daughter. The deafening sound of quietness overtakes Castle Butterfly and defeat is felt in the air.

'Star…I'm sorry for being a bad friend. I am your backbone and always stand by you. But, I wasn't this time and you paid the price. Please….please come back. You are my best friend. My soul mate. Many love you and don't want you to go. I….I love you too. Please.'

Marco gets up, holding Star within his arms. 'Here Queen Moon. I….I can do nothing. I'm sorry.' Moon grabs the lifeless body of her daughter and holds her tight. Marco glares at the small bird creature, shaking in the corner after Star blasted him with green magic.

'You. You finally went too far.'

Ludo collects himself and stands tall. 'What about you? You are the reason….'

'I KNOW!' Marco screams, echoing across the halls. 'But that doesn't mean I won't enjoy giving you one final beating little man.' He throws up his red hood, cracks his fists and slowly walks toward the bird creature. His posture is that of a killer, awaiting to take out his prey.

'Back off I have the power of…..'

'Of what? That stick you call a wand?' Marco starts radiating darkness, seeping from his body and casting a shadow over the bird. 'You killed my best friend and you will pay.'

'Stop!' Marco hears. He quickly turns his neck as if he heard a ghost. Star slowly gets off the ground, rubbing her head. She races toward Marco and tackles him into a big hug. 'Don't bother dealing with him Marco. We have a _special_ place for him.' Star gives the bird a sadisitic grin.

'I….I will be leaving now! Girls?!' Ludo screams as he runs down the hall. Marco and Star couldn't help but laugh.

'So I guess that 'Snow White' movie has some truth after all.' Marco teased. 'I….I'm happy you are okay. But what happened to your hearts?'

Star touches her face and notices they are gone. 'Wait….' She feels her back and notices her small wings are missing too. 'I…..I lost my magic.' She kneels on the floor and looks down in shame. Marco gives her a hug, trying to calm her down.

'I messed up. I will find a way to get your magic back. I will fix this.' He tells her, trying to convince both himself and Star things will be normal again. Queen Moon and King River walk up to the two.

'I need you two to follow me.' Moon asks. The two weak and tired teens soon follow, with Pony Head still shocked at what she witnessed.

'So Earth Turd got her back to life…..but at a cost.' She mumbles.

* * *

Star, Marco and Moon are all siting around a large table. 'Kids, I need to explain what just happened. Both of you have no idea what impact this is going to have. Star…you can never use magic, your wings or rule over Mewni. I'm sorry.'

Marco looks into Moons eyes, almost pleadingly. 'There must be something, anything I can do to fix this. Please….Please say I can fix this.'

'Sadly Marco, no. You cannot fix this.' His heart breaks and body shuts down, looking at the floor.

'Mom, I….I don't mind not having my powers. I can just be a normal girl on Earth now.' Star tries to say with a smile, even though she knows in her heart that this stings. 'I loved using magic and was looking forward to being a Queen, even if I was afraid of the responsibility. But now.' She holds Marco's hand. 'I can stay on Earth with the one I love.'

Marco looks at Star, with a shocked expression. 'Y…You still want to be my friend? After everything that just happened?'

Star nods. 'You wasn't the only one that messed up Marco. We both have to pay for what happened.'

The two teens hug each other tightly. Moon smiles at the pair. 'You are both strong. I will take you back to Earth now. But first…..' Moon picks up two shattered haves of the Star Crystal that was originally encased in the wand. 'I want each of you to have a half.' Marco takes the green half, while Star takes the golden half.

Moon opens a portal back to Earth, which the two teens walk into. Moon looks up at the sky, seeing a bright red light hit the castle walls.

* * *

Marco and Star are back on Earth, two weeks after repairing their friendship. They are relaxing on a couch together, eating nachos and watching a movie. Star leans closer on Marco, as he holds her tightly.

'Can't believe it has been two weeks since I lost my magic….but it feels no different than before. I'm still here, laying on you and enjoying your company.'

Marco smiles. 'Well, I'm just glad you are okay.'

'But I have one thing to ask. Did you find anything in those books?' Marco has been studying various magic-themed books, as he asked Moon if he could look through them in an effort to restore Star's magic.

'Sadly no. But they are interesting and we can use basic spells without a wand through enough training.'

'Thank you for looking into this.'

'After how _badly_ I messed up? This is the least I could do.'

'Awe that is sweet Marco. I'm going to head upstairs quick. Be back soon.' She races toward her room. Marco looks down on the table, pausing the movie.

He takes out his piece of the crystal star and holds it tightly. 'I will find your magic again….if it's the last thing I do.' He puts the crystal back into his pocket and rubs his forehead. 'I don't know….maybe this could work.' Marco gets off the couch and walks up to Star's room, knocking on her door.

It gently opens and spots Star looking at a picture. 'Remember when you snuck into that ball Marco?'

Marco grows a sly smile. 'I remember that. I wore some mask and 'enchanted' you into dancing with me. We had a nice time until Tom shoved me into the floor.'

'Well I put him on ice.' Star grins. Both teens laugh.

Marco rubs his neck. 'Star, I thought of an idea about how to possibly get your magic back. Remember how the 'Blood Moon' entwined our souls or whatever? Maybe if we stabilize our emotions, you could regain your hearts again. The reason you got 'broken' was because I confused you badly with how I felt.'

Star takes out her half of the crystal. 'That might work….besides, this could be a fun little date.'

Marco smiles. 'Well, I guess that's one way to look at it. Let's have that tonight.' Both hug and smile, tightly holding the star-shaped crystal halves.

Marco and Star are donning the outfits they wore during the blood moon ball. They are dancing outside in the backyard, with a bright moon shining down upon them. Both teens are smiling, embracing one another, at peace after three months of hardship and emotional suffering. Star leans on to Marco as he glides her across the ground, showing his masterful dance moves mirroring that fateful night.

Both teens are holding on to the star shards, each glowing brightly as they dance and smile. Both of their faces are glowing red, filled with joy after finally embracing each other's emotions. Both shards suddenly glow a bright pink, reforming into a complete star crystal.

Star catches it and her entire body glows in a bright shining light.

'Are you okay Star?!' Marco asks.

'I….I'm fine. I feel magical energies flowing inside me.' Star responds, feeling a surge of power radiating across every nerve and vane across her body. The light goes away and the crystal turns a dark black color, crashing on the ground and cracking into pieces. Marco looks up at his best friend, offering a stunned expression on his face.

'You….You got your heart shaped cheeks back! This worked!' Marco is shouting with joy and tackles Star into a powerful hug.

'This…this feels nice.' Star holds on to his best fright tight, never wanting to let him go ever again. Both continue dancing under the pale light of the moon, forever watching the pair of destined lovers.


	11. Spirits of Our Hearts

_**Ready your persona's guys! This is the second one-shot I wrote a while back. It covers my take on Persona 3...but if Star and Marco were the 'Main Character'. If you see some familiar faces in unique roles...I hope they fit :P.**_

 _ **Again, wrote this a while back, so might not be my best work. But wanted to share it with you all! Hope you enjoy. Also, listening to any vocal track from Persona 3 (specifically, Mass Destruction or Burn my Dread) would work wonderfully during a later scene :D.**_

* * *

Traveling far sucks and after losing everything…the feeling isn't much better. Leaning on the walls of the train, I spot flashing images of buildings and cars going buy. "These lighting trains go by quite fast…" I mumble to myself. The most annoying part about this travel is that there are no seats anywhere and the feeling of people cluttered around you is way to annoying.

"Kid! Come here." I hear a bright female voice shout. I dart my way over to the sound and the sight I see really surprises me. She has bright blue eyes, flowing blond hair and is wearing a simple school uniform with a spider hanging around her neck. "I hate standing on the trains to."

"Thanks for the help." I sit next to her. "Name's Marco, being sent to some school after….personal stuff came up recently." She spots my somber brown eyes, gently patting my shoulders.

"It's okay. I'm kinda in the same spot too buddy. Names Star." She holds out her pale hand, which I shake in response. "What school are you going too exactly?"

I take out a piece of paper, giving it to her. Star's face lights up seeing it. "From your face, I guess we are going to the same place?"

"Yep!" She shouts loudly, earning looks from other passengers. I snicker a bit, earning a pout from Star. "Sorry, just happy to make a new friend right away."

"Same here." She seems to be really nice. Hope we really can be good friends. "So..." I mentally read my _Marco's Guide to Speaking with Human Females_ and finish. "What are your hobbies?"

"My, aren't _you_ the confident one. Just met me and already you are hitting on me?" Star teases. Dang it! I just wanted to be friendly.

"No! I'm just trying to know you better…sorry for being rude." I let my head hang down. Star just laughs and places her hand over mind.

"Just teasing you man. Okay, _I_ like to watch movies and play sports. You?"

I smirk and fold my arms. "I love to watch movies, read mystery books, quite the man cook and…can hold my own in a fight." The word _fight_ makes Star's face light up again. "You can fight too?"

"I have a mean swinging arm and decked my dad in the face one time." Star smirks, making me chuckle to myself a bit.

"Okay Rocky, ease up there." We both laugh for a bit and look outside the window. "Um…notice something off?"

"Yeah…the sky is getting dark and my phone says it's still day time." Star shrugs and we turn around…but the sight before us is honestly scary. The entire train is…empty! "Wow…people are in a rush or what?"

"No time for jokes Star! I think something is happening." I get up but feel nauseous. "Ugh…what hit me?"

"You okay Marco?" Star gets up and feels my forehead. "Wow, you are burning up." I notice Star's face and she is dripping with sweat.

"You don't look well too." I force myself up and we lean on each other. "Let's get off the train and get some air, seems to stop."

* * *

"Okay buddy." I get our bags and we get off the train, but the sky is really creepy, having a bright red sheen to it. "Are we in some horror movie now? I don't this Marco." Star is playing with her fingers and shaking slightly.

"If we are in a horror movie, don't scream or make out with me. Telltale red flags of a monster sneaking up." Star gives me a nasty look. "I'm being serious here!"

"You're lucky I like you….a little bit." She makes a small pinch with her fingers before sighing. "But I agree. Gotta keep our guard up." We walk across town and notice how we are close to our new school. Continuing walking, Star tightly holds my arm and I feel safe being next to her. Soon, we look up and spot the school.

"This is a bit spooky. Kinda like it's ripped from some Japanese horror game or something." I mumble. Star just shrugs and we enter the building. A little boy is standing in front of us, holding out a notepad. "Hello little guy…didn't know the school had a grade-school sector."

The boy just smiles and holds out his pen. "I want you and Butterfly to sign your names, please." I look at Star and give her a confused look.

"Your last name is Butterfly?" I ask confusingly. Star rolls her eyes and signs her name first. "Okay, but my last name is Diaz." I sign my name next and the clipboard the boy holds vanishes in thin air.

"Thank you. Now, things are going to be getting serious soon, so be careful." He walks away, despairing like a ghost.

"Sooo…we meet a ghost?" Star asks, which I respond with shrugged shoulders. "COOL!"

"Keep it down! I'm sleeping here…" I hear a loud shout. He spots me and Star in the door way, pointing taking a gun. "Shadows!"

* * *

I leap in front of Star, entering combative stance. No punk is going to shoot my new friend. "Easy there buddy. We are just here to enter the school." I take out my papers, proving this. "Besides…what the heck is a shadow? Sounds like some monster or something."

The young man sighs, putting the gun away. He leaps down the stair case and walks up to me. "Names Tom. Seems you and your lovely friend are joining us for school this semester."

"Lovely?" Star huffs. ' _I'm keeping my eye on this creep buddy._ ' I hear Star whisper in my ear.

"Anyway…where is the head teacher, or mentor person." I ask. "Wondering where we can sleep for the night. I got directions for this place and that's it. What about you Star?"

"Same thing man." Star shrugs. "But maybe that lady could help us?" Marco looks over and spots a tall red-haired girl, spotting a longer version of the school uniform Star is wearing. She has bright red eyes and her face has a playful smirk.

"Why hello, new students. Name's Hailey but you can call me H-Poo for short." She holds out her hand, which Star shakes frantically. "Seems you are the bubbly one." Looks over to Marco and notices how he's still in a combative stance. "Sigh…Tom pointed his Evoker at you? TOM! You aim the thing at your HEAD, not other people."

"WHAT?!" Marco screamed, holding his hands on his hair. "You…you want us to shoot ourselves?!" Hailey just laughs madly and wipes away a tear. "I feel sick."

"No, just don't know much now. You and princess over there get some sleep and I will explain things later. Follow me newbies." Hailey lead me and Star toward a higher level floor, leaving us rooms apart from one another. "Oh, no funny business, you hear me? I can tell you two are chummy." My face turns beat red while Star just laughs.

"Understood mam! Good Night Star!" I shout before closing my door. Hearing laughter from outside, I can assume Hailey and Star are enjoying teasing me…great, already I have two people teasing me about something. I don't mind when Star does it though…for some reason. I sigh, unpacking my things.

* * *

"Hello again." I turn toward the sound, coming from my bed. "I'm glad you are getting settled in now."

"You're that little kid from before." I pull up a chair, getting closer to the ghost. "Are you…dead?"

"Nah, I'm a part of you. You will see soon. For now though." He snaps his fingers, summoning a gun-like object. "Hold on to this. In about…an hour or so, a creature will attack this building."

"What makes you say that?" I ask in confusion, leaning closer to the spirit. He just grows a somber simile and points toward the window. It's still red from before and the moon is almost covered up. "Something related to that?"

"Yeah. Look…keep an eye on that girl. You two need each other more then you realize." Uh…so it was meant I bumped into Star on the train? I shake the thought way and sit straight.

"Can I get your name at least? Want to call you something outside of spirit or ghost…not sure what you are to be honest." I rub my neck…don't want to be rude to this new person I just meet. He smiles and places his vaper hand on my shoulder.

"Names Glossy. See you around Marco." He vanishes and I scratch my head in confusion. I toss myself on my bed, trying to piece together everything. Evoker? Something called Shadows? A Monster coming here soon? Strange turn of events I must say. Turning over, I take out my wallet, looking at a family picture.

"I miss you mom and dad. Been a while…but I hope you are okay, watching me from where you are." I look at my last remaining picture of my family. They…don't want to think about that now. Just starting school tomorrow! I put the picture neatly in my wallet and I hear a knocking sound from the door. "Come in!"

"Hello buddy." I hear Star come in, dragging Tom into the room with her. "We need to be friendly with Tommy here. He's our new friend!" She gives him a glare. "But if you call me 'sweet thing' or 'babe' again, I will teach you the meaning of fire bub." I laugh at Tom squirming next to Star and hold out my hand.

"Nice to meet you…again. So what is school like here?" I ask, guiding Star and Tom to my bed.

"Well it's just like any school. Stuck up jerks that tease you for stupid reasons. Sigh..." He rubs his neck. "Anyway, sorry about pointing my Evoker at you. Thought you two were shadows."

"What are shadows anyway?" Star asks him, folding her arms. "I mean, they sound like monsters from a RPG game or something."

"Oh, they are real and it's no game princess." Tom says grimly. "One should be coming here soon, so I have to get ready."

 _So Glossy was right._ "Star and I can help." I take out my Evoker, making Tom's eyes grow wide. "I got this from some spirit thing that popped up before. This is some kind of magic gun?"

"You will laugh…but you shoot the thing at your head."

"Sounds emo." Star responds. I shake my head in agreement, but Tom grits his teeth. "Wow…didn't mean to be mean or anything."

"No, but it HURTS when you first use it." He looks outside and the sky starts to shake a bit. "We have to leave now!" Tom grabs our hands and pulls us away from my room. "Hailey! A Shadow is coming soon! I think it's a big one."

"Dang it!" She hissed. "Okay, get Star and Marco ready with Evokers."

"Marco has one mam…for some reason. I will get one for Star." He looks at us gravely again. "You know how to fight?"

"I can fight ma fists!" Star acts like a boxer, shadow punching the air. "Can also use a staff too…learned that from my Mom."

"I can use my fists and trained in the martial arts for years." Tom smirks and folds his arms in pride.

"Good to have battle partners so early. Okay, I will get weapons for you." He runs towards a room, but the entire building shakes. A loud scream was heard outside, making us flinch. The creature slowly slide near the building, with its black ooze slowly seeping through the walls. Blobs of darkness landed in front of Hailey, with her using a fire rood to ward them off.

"You two, run!" She screamed, pushing Star and I to dart away. Shadows chased us, making hissing sounds. While I was internally panicking, Star looked annoyed. As we ran, she pushed down furniture to impede the creature's progress.

"Great idea Star." But the creatures just moved over it. "Dang it…Look!' I point to a hatch near some stairs. "Let's go that way." She nods and after grabbing her hand, we dart to the roof of the building. The red sky was bright and evil looking, making us tense. But we were cornered; the shadows were climbing up the building and we had no way of defending ourselves.

"Didn't know I would go out to blob monsters…" Star said weakly. "At least I meet a cute boy before I died."

"We won't give up that fast!" I take out my Revoker and remember what Hailey mentioned before. "Here goes everything." I point it to my head and pull the trigger. Silence overtakes the airwaves and a bright blue light surrounded me.

'You are Marco…my name is Gichin and my spirit was summoned to you. I am thou and thou are I.' Concentrating, I grow a wide grin. I am back to the roof with Star, as shadows begin surrounding her. "AHHHH!" I scream, unleashing the energy Gichin gave me. My body feels…powerful, as if I could take on the world. "Hello shadow punks! Leave my friend alone. Karate Wave!" I shoot the Revoker in my head, making Gichin appear in a spirit-like form. He lands a powerful chop, sending the other shadows flying.

"Wow…" I hear Star shout. "You can summon that cool spirit thing!"

"Guess so Star. Now…get behind me!" I scream as Gichin lands another chop. She springs behind me and watches as I take out waves of shadows…but I feel weak.

'I can't keep this up my pupil. You must fight yourself. Use my power…' I feel my arms and legs burst into flames, maybe… I charge into a shadow, making a punch, with the creature turning into ash. "Cool!"

"Uh…need a hand here." Star says in a panicked voice, as she tries to punch the creatures but they keep dodging her blows.

"STAR! USE THIS!" I hear Tom shout, riding a demon horse. He tossed her a Revoker. He looks toward me. "Cool karate spirit. Now I will take on the big guy over there but I may need a hand."

"Can't leave Star alone! She is…" I spot Star grinning as she summons a massive butterfly like spirit, using wind-based attacks to take out waves of shadows. "…eh, never mind. What do I need to do Tom? I am running low on energy here."

"Just focus on magic attacks. Physical attacks with your spirit will drain you." Tom shouts, launching a fire ball off his steed.

"Okay." I take my Evoker, shooting my head again. "Energy Wave!" Gichin launches a ball off light, sending the giant shadow attacking the building away.

"Flaming Inferno!" Tom shouts, finishing the creature with a powerful wave of fire. He lands on the building and is painting. I run up to him.

"You okay man?" He waves his hand telling me he's okay and points to Star. "Oh no…" I run to Star who is passed out on the ground, cold. "Wake up, please!" I check her pulse…and she is breathing still. "Thank…good thing you are okay." I pick up her up, with Tom following us downstairs. We soon get to the main lobby of the school and after I set Star down, pain starts going down my spine.

The world feels cold and I pass out, sleeping on the cold ground. Tom is shouting something but I could barely hear anything…but blue light soon overtakes my vision. Opening my eyes, I see a kind looking man in a suit smiling at me.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble home Mr. Diaz. My name is Toffee and I see you found your potential. Please, sit down." I follow his orders and sit in a wooden chair, with him folding his arms. "Seems that you can now use spirits. Do you know why?"

"Um…not really sir. But it did help, me and my friends were in huge danger by those shadow things." I rub my neck and take the Revoker out of my pocket. "I have a question though, why do I have to use this to activate my spirit?"

He laughs softly, making me raise an eyebrow. "Young man, you don't _need_ to use that to activate your spirit. I admit, it is a childish way to use the power. Hold out your hand." I listen and he hands me a card. "Now, crush the card between your fingers and see what happens."

"Okay." I do this and a bright blue light overtakes my body. The spirit that helped me before briefly appears before vanishing. "Wow…but I just destroyed the card…"

"No you didn't, look in your hand." I look down and to my surprise, it's still there. "So you can use the Evoker or the card, either way, you summon your new ally. But I want to discuss with you about something." His warm eyes grow serious. "You must protect the girl."

"You mean Star?" He nods. "Okay, I planned to do that…but any major reason why?"

"She is very powerful and if something happens to her…" He shivers, growing a nervous expression before shaking it off. "Needless to say, don't let her have an untimely end boy." I just nod, still confused. "Good, now…you need to be aware of your bonds with others and keep on fighting those shadows. Feel free to contact me anytime and I will assist you on your quest."

"Thank you Toffee. I will be sure to give you a heads-up if anything happens." I bow and give him a warm smile. He seems like a nice guy, though the suit makes him look like a lawyer…hate those guys. "Um…how do I get back home?"

"Just open your eyes." I feel confused by that comment but listen. Closing and opening them, I spot the sun outside my room. Blinking a few times, I look around and to my left, spotting Star sleeping on the side of my bed.


	12. Bladed Lovers - Part I

_**Last Extra one-shot! I wrote this ages ago but wanted to share it. Based on the world of 'Sword Art Online', our two mess up twins find themselves inside a video game! Short but had fun writing this. As you noticed from the 'Part I', I plan on writing more one-shots in this universe.**_

 _ **So...stay tuned :).**_

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Echo Creek, with sunlight faintly hitting a young man. The bright light hit the boy's brown hair, making him blink his hazel eyes open. "Ugh…morning already?" He turned toward his alarm clock, spotting the time. "Wow! I'm almost late for the game launch!" The boy frantically runs toward his closet, pulling out his pre-order ticket and cloths. Tossing on his trademark red hoodie and black jeans he runs out of his house and dials his phone.

"Marco?" The bright female voice emits from the phone, sounding half-asleep. "Do you know it is the…"

"Get your royal butt out of bed! The game launches in a half hour Star!" Marco screams.

"WHAT!? Why are _you_ waking up so late man? Better hold our place in line…" She growled.

"Well _you_ better have your ticket princess. Right near your…" Marco is about to finish before being crashed by a blond girl. She is wearing a colorful blue dress with a spider necklace and rubbing her head.

"STAR! Get back here…" A regal voice emits from Star's house, but the tall blue-haired woman spots Marco. "Oh…is that game you two wanted out today?"

"Y..Yes mam. Sorry for coming so late to pick up Star." Marco groans, helping Star up. "I told you about the risks for the game, so it's okay she plays it with me?"

"Come on Marco! You spent 650$ on the game and headsets already…" Star moaned, but Marco's intense gaze makes her freeze in place. "Mom?"

"Sigh…I heard the reports about how the headset worked. I'm sure it is safe." Star's mother responds. "You will take care of her regardless of what happens, _right_ Marco Diaz?" She says in a dead-serious tone toward Marco. He doesn't flinch and nods excessively. Star's mom smiles and shews the two away.

* * *

A half hour later, they get the game and begin hooking it up in Marco's house. "Surprise there are two ports for the headsets…maybe it has local multiplayer?" Marco ponders. Star is fiddling with the wires and is tangled up. "Come here, let me fix that." He scoots closer to Star and gets her headset working right. Star blushes from how close Marco is to her and he responds back with a smile. "Sorry for being so close but I wanted to make sure it was cozy."

"I don't mind…much." Star teased, making Marco rolls his eyes.

"Okay, so we got our characters set up and all we need to do is press a button on the headset. Ready Star?" Star holds Marco's hand, making the boy blush.

"Yep! Let's go on an adventure!" Marco chuckles as they press buttons on the headsets. The two lay back on the couch and close their eyes, as if they were zapped into another plain of existence. Waves of light surround their senses and the two have no idea where they are going. But soon a bright white light covers their senses….

"Marco? Where are we?" Star asks in confusion. Looking around, she notices her hands are gloved white. Standing up, she looks down and see a blue skirt hanging down. "I wonder…" Star races toward a body of water, which makes her gasp at her appearance. She is wearing a princess-like outfit, but it mirrors a warrior's battle outfit more than anything. A long white coat surrounds her body but her top and skirt are pure blue. What strikes Star the most is her face. Both of her cheeks have heart-shaped tattoos and they glow a faint shade of rainbow colors.

"Star? You up?" She turns her head around and her face feels warm. Marco rubs his brown hair and Star takes in his new look. He is donning a red vest, supported with a ruby cape. The vest is hooked with belts and a black jacket. His pants are still black like normal but his face now has an odd scar mark. "You look…different."

"Same to you handsome." She covers her mouth, but Marco chuckles. "What is so funny?"

"Your face has strange glowing tattoos now." Star pouts, making Marco roll his eyes. "Okay, enough joking. I guess this is the starting area?"

"Guess so. Gotta say, reminds me of that Zelda game you like so much." Marco couldn't help but agree, with the sky having a vast shade of crystal blue and the fields having glass flowing in the distance. Flowers are twilling and vast hills are in the distance. A faint image of buildings are in the far distance, making Marco ponder.

"We gotta head that way." Marco points toward the buildings. Star squints and notices them too. "So, ready to go on the adventure princess?"

"Knock that off…hate that nickname _Safe Kid_." Star grunts.

"Hey! You look like a princess sometimes…your new get-up doesn't help matters." Marco states matter-of-fact. Star groans and drags Marco. "Don't pull me. I'm going. Geez." The two laugh briefly and continue walking, trying to find other players. Finally getting to a town, the two notice other players looking…down. As if they heard horrific news.

"You would think that a new game would make people more exited…" Star mumbles. Marco ponders why players are so nervous but soon a player a red crashes into them.

"Hey!" Marco shouts back, pushing the red-haired horned player to the ground. "You crashed into me and my g…best friend." The hooded boy stuttered. The red-haired player rubbed his head and Marco helped him up.

"Gotta watch where you're going buddy." Star says as she rolled her eyes but her expression soon surprised. "Tom?"

"Star? Marco?! You are playing this game too?! Oh crap." Tom says in panic. Marco guides him and Star away from the other players. "This is a death game now, didn't you two know?"

"What?" Star and Marco say in unison. Tom looks at the two in bewilderment before giving them a pitiful look.

"Better I show you…" He pulls up a holographic menu and presents a video. It shows players being in the center of some town-square and a large cloaked figure laughing.

* * *

" _Now you are part of the growing experiment of mind called 'Kingdoms of the Dimensions' and you are forever stuck in this game until you beat the 100_ _th_ _floor. If you try to log-out, you cannot. The menu is disabled and I did that on purpose. Now, if you try to take the headset off, well…your brains fry like eggs. Have fun and feel free to contact me via messaging system…if it's about escaping the game, well, I have no answers for you. Goodbye."_

Marco is frozen in place, violently shaking with fear. Star just has a confused expression, scratching her head. "I…I…I got us trapped in a death game. I'm such a horrible friend Star." He falls on floor and sobs quietly.

"Marco…" Star finally lets the gravity of the situation sink in and sits next to her best friend. "It will be okay. We will get through this together." Tom rubs his neck and is sad at the scene; his best friends sad about being trapped in the game. He couldn't contact them before signing in, so they got no warning before they hooked things up.

"Look, I will help you guys. Let's party up and work together in getting out of here." Tom says in a calm voice. "I will never let my friends get hurt." Marco lightly slaps himself and gently gets off the ground.

"Okay…" Marco opens the holographic menus and sets up a party. He notices the different weapons they started out with. Tom has a battle ax while Marco uses dual-swords. Star's set up is what confused Marco the most. "Star?"

"Yeah buddy?" Star asks puzzled. "I know! These menus are so confusing…"

"No…notice your weapons?" He points to her menu. "You have a reaper sword…and a magic wand." Star's eyes grow wide and she summons the wand. It is purple with a crystal star in the center, glowing a bright yellow light. "I have dual swords, but from what I read, this game has no magic systems."

"Huh…" Star ponders but shrugs the thought. "So we are in a party now? Can I name it; please?!" Tom and Marco groan, sighing in defeat. "I want us to be called…the _Starknights_!"

"Sounds cool. Like that Tom?" Marco asks his red-haired friend. He simply nods, giving Star a thumbs up. "Okay, so Starknights it is. How about we get going to a local tavern and fight some monsters to level-up a bit later?"

"Sounds good Marco. While we might die and junk…adventure away!" Star storms ahead, leaving Tom baffled.

"Dude…she knows we might _die_ now, right?" Marco rolls his eyes at his friend and folds his arms.

"Look, I rather Star be excited about this then devastated. At least she has us man." Marco responds back. Tom just sighs in agreement and places a hand on his shoulder.

"We will get out of here…I promise you." Marco nods and the two chase after their hyperactive friend before she hurts herself. The adventure of the Starknights begin, getting ready for a long journey together as a team.


End file.
